


Storms and Cuddles

by Danny_droid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Panic Attacks, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Storms, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_droid/pseuds/Danny_droid
Summary: Nines and Gavin have been assigned a stakeout case, which means they'll have to live together for a few days. One stormy night brings out one of Gavin's secrets and, thankfully, Nines is there for him. Gavin receives some well-deserved cuddles.[Trigger warning: mild panic attacks]





	Storms and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ TRIGGER WARNING: IF PANIC ATTACKS IS SOMETHING THAT TRIGGERS YOU, DON'T READ THIS STORY. IF YOU DECIDED TO READ IT ANYWAY, PLEASE BE CAREFUL AND DON'T BLAME ME IN THE END. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED /!\
> 
> Tina and captain Fowler are mentioned in this, but I didn't include them in the characters ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ btw I used [this prompt](https://www.wattpad.com/333428279-fanfiction-writing-prompts-smut-%2B-fluff-fluff).
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3

Nines watched as the sun hid in the horizon. Everything was quiet and the android thanked _rA9_ for that.

 

Both he and Gavin had been assigned – by Captain Fowler – a stakeout mission. They’ve been _given_ a small, one bedroom apartment nearby a store that was, _supposedly_ , a cover for a _red ice_ smuggling gang. Though, nothing out of the ordinary had happened during the two days they’ve been surveilling it.

 

The RK900, who was the one supposed to replace Connor in case he failed his mission, ended up being sent to the _Detroit Police Department_ after the android revolution. He was given the name Richard and, shortly after joining the forces, he gained the nickname Nines. _But_ he needed a partner to work with and that’s why Captain Fowler thought it would be a good idea to partner the android with an android-hater human. Fowler’s excuse was “Someone needs to put Reed in his place, so why not the most advanced android ever created?”

 

Turns out, Gavin Reed is not as bad as everyone’d said. In the beginning, the detective _did_ throw a _big_ tantrum, but he ended up accepting his _fate_ and getting along with Nines. Now, they even have some kind of... _friendship_. Or could it be something more? That had _always_ been a mystery to the android. His relationship status with Gavin has been a bright _???_ in his systems for a long time now. It’s been roughly a year since they’ve been partnered together – eleven months, five days, eighteen hours, six minutes and twelve seconds, to be more exact – and, during all that time, Nines has gotten himself thinking more and more about Gavin – watching as he’d bit his lip whenever he was thinking; or how Gavin gave small, unconscious pouts as several theories crossed his mind; or the small, sometimes cocky, smiles the man gave him; or even when Gavin appeared with a plate of fluffy, blue pancakes for Nines. That kind of became a consistent thing whenever Nines went to the detective’s place to do some work – Gavin would cook _normal_ pancakes for himself and thirium-based pancakes for Nines. All of that only made the interrogation marks in their relationship status to get brighter and brighter – and even more noticeable and _annoying_.

 

For the ones who don’t _really_ know Gavin, he’s just a bitchy, hot-headed detective, but, for Nines, he’s a bitchy, hot-headed detective who’s misunderstood and actually has a good heart. Tina Chen, Gavin’s best friend, told Nines that Gavin changed and he looked happier ever since the android joined the DPD – and that’s true. Gavin Reed is _not_ an android-hater anymore and now he _does_ look happier, though he still keeps his walls up mostly of the time, unless he’s with either Tina or Nines.

 

A plate of said fluffy, blue pancakes showed up in front of Nines, taking the RK900 off his daydreaming. “Eat it up, it’s my turn to surveil,” Gavin _shoved_ Nines to the small couch Captain Fowler provided them, along with the thirium-based pancakes and thirium-based coffee.

 

 _Obviously_ , the android knew the human had been making food – the smell was unmistakable. It still made Nines’s insides all fuzzy and warm – something that shouldn’t even be possible – whenever Gavin made food for him. It was _so fucking adorable_ , Nines just wanted to hug and kiss the living hell out of Gavin. But he couldn’t. “Thank you, Detective Reed,” he smiled at the man.

 

“Whatever,” was the response he got, but Gavin couldn’t hide the blushing that _decorated_ his cheeks. _So fucking adorable._

 

The time went by and, as the night went on, dark clouds formed in the sky. Doing a quick check to the meteorology, Gavin saw that a storm was coming quickly. _Oh fuck._ Gavin _hated_ storms. Ever since he was little, the detective always feared them – no matter what people told him or tried to do, he just couldn’t _not_ fear storms.

 

“Hey, t-tin can,” Gavin called the android, ignoring how his voice quivered at the sound of a thunder. “I need to take a piss, ‘be right back,” truth is, Gavin went to hide in the bathroom. The storm only got worse and worse, so he decided to put some music on to help him ignore those _awful_ sounds – thank God he always kept his earphones in his pocket. Choosing the loudest song on his phone, Gavin plugged the earphones in and closed his eyes. _Please_ , let the storm pass quickly. _Please._

 

A knock on the door startled him as much as the storm outside, and Gavin couldn’t help but yelp.

 

“Is everything alright, Detective Reed?” he heard the unmistakable voice of the android. “You’ve been in the bathroom for twenty-one minutes and fifty-eight seconds,” lighting passed through the windows of the bathroom and a loud thunder was heard, making Gavin whimper and shiver from head to toe. “Detective Reed?”

 

Gavin took a deep breath and said “I – I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Y-Yes, go awa –” he couldn’t finish the sentence since a _boom_ echoed through the house. _Oh shit_ , that lighting _sure_ hit something. Gavin started to shudder and felt a knot in his throat. His lungs didn’t seem to work properly, breathing becoming a really hard task. _Shit, shit, shit!_ He was having a panic attack. _Goddammit, not now!_

 

“...Gavin?” the surprisingly soft voice cut through the man’s thoughts. “Gavin, can I come inside?”

 

“No, go away!”

 

The android said a small _I’m coming in_ and opened the door. Crap, Gavin forgot to lock it. The first thing Nines saw once he entered the bathroom was Gavin curled up against the floor, expression full of _fear_. During the time they’ve worked together, Nines had _never_ seen his partner like this – not even when he confronted Detroit’s most dangerous criminals. A weak _Gavin_ escaped the RK900’s throat, raw with emotion.

 

“I… I told you to leave…” murmured Gavin, not daring to look the other in the face. His stress levels were dangerously high, just like his heartbeat and rugged breathing, a deep blush on his face.

 

“Gavin, what’s wrong?” Nines approached the man carefully, LED casting a crimson glow on the white walls. Still, the other refused to look at him, trying – and falling – to control his shivers every time a thunder was heard. _Wait!_ Could it be…? “Gavin... are you afraid of thunderstorms?”

 

“ _What?!_ N-No!” Gavin’s body contradicted his words, shivers more noticeable and whimpers louder, eyebrows furrowed and eyes closed _so_ _hard_ Nines was sure it hurt.

 

“Gavin, it’s okay,” the android said softly, putting one hand on the detective’s shoulder, which made the man shudder even more. _rA9_ , Nines was _not_ programmed to deal with this. How does one calm another down? He sighed, grabbing Gavin’s face with both of his hands and forcing the man to look at him. “Just take deep breaths, Gavin. It’s okay. Deep breaths,” the man ended up doing so, taking deep, long breaths, following Nines’s instructions and soothing words. “Forget about everything else and just focus on me, okay?”

 

 “Okay…”

 

Some time passed, the storm going _wild_ and louder outside, making the two men curl up against one another. Nines kept saying soothing words to Gavin, his hands either petting the detective’s hair or tracing lazy, comforting circles with his thumb on the man’s back until he calmed down.

 

“…Nines?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can I ask you something?” Gavin wondered, receiving a soft of course from the other. He sighed. “I… Would you, maybe, you know…”

 

“Yes, Gavin?” Nines encouraged him to continue, kissing lightly the top of his head, which made Gavin blush _completely_.

 

“Huh –” he cleared his throat, groaning afterwards. “ _CanIsleepwithyou?_ ” he said in a hurry. Thank _rA9_ Nines was an android or else he wouldn’t have understood.

 

“You want to sleep with me?” the RK900 was actually surprised – a rare thing, really.

 

“I – I mean… not in any sort of sexual way!” Gavin explained. “Only like… you know, literally sleeping?”

 

“Oh,” that made more sense, I guess. “Sure.”

 

“R-Really?!”

 

“Yes, why not? Come,” carefully, the android got up and helped Gavin do the same, an arm around the man’s waist as Nines led him to the small bedroom. Once inside, Nines helped Gavin take his clothes off and helped him dress into something more comfortable, soothing words never stopping _their mission_ to calm the man down. He laid Gavin down on the bed, before changing his own clothes and joining the human under the comforters, bringing him close until Gavin’s head nuzzled the android’s neck, arm around him. “Feeling better?” Nines whispered, as if he was telling the man a secret.

 

“Yeah...” Gavin answered, voice just as low. “Huh – I… thank you, Richard.”

 

Nines couldn’t help but let a gasp escape his mouth. Gavin had _never_ used his name, the man always either called him Nines or tin can – with no real heat behind it – or some other nickname. Hearing Gavin call him that – _his name_ – made the android’s thirium pump beat fast, he felt his face burning and realized he was probably blushing. With a sigh, Nines closed his eyes and made his thirium pu – _heart_ beat on the same rhythm as Gavin’s, bringing the man _even_ _closer_ to himself.

 

“You’re welcome, Gavin.”

 

Nines felt the man nod, nuzzling deeper into his neck with a sigh. Nines kept petting Gavin’s hair, dropping a few feather-like kisses on his head and forehead. Soon enough, the storm outside stopped and the only sound the RK900 could hear were the soft snores Gavin let out, the sound of crickets outside and two hearts beating in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments always make my day <3
> 
> (Instagram and Twitter: @danny_droid_ao3)  
> (PS: you don't need an account to give kudos)


End file.
